User blog:Pokermask/Story Updates II
Hello everyone. I'm back with another update about stories and other... stuff. Battle for Leadership rewrite Now for those who are wondering where I've been with my rewrite of Battle for Leadership and a few of my other stories. Blame that on school getting in the way. But during this time, I've still come up with new ideas for the rewrite and yes, it's a whole lot better than the story's current state. If you're wondering how much I'll be working on this, I can say that I'll be planning to rewrite chapter one to thirteen, and parts of chapter eighteen. I've recently written a brand new prologue for the story. If you want to check it out, click on this fancy link. The Sitrius Duty With The Sitrius Duty, I've worked on it since the film project's cancellation. I originally planned this to be a film trilogy, but now I've decided to combine it all into a "three-part epic" (if that's even a word). From what I've written so far, I can say that the first part Shape of a Shadow will be very action-filled while also dealing with spiritual and political subjects. What I mean by this... well, you're gonna have to read it for yourself, when it comes out... moving on. Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Well, we in the writing team have already discussed how chapter one will turn out, and it was a pretty slow process. As the discussion went for these following weeks, I started to realize how the meeting page was too problematic for the story. So I'm thinking about scrapping that idea and let all the writers... just "grab their pen" and do what they please (of course they're gonna have to ask the others in the writing team if there's something they need to know). So I would like to ask you guys, should the meeting page stay or should all members of the writing team have free hands? All opinions are accepted, of course. UPDATE I've decided to get rid of the meeting page to avoid future problems with the writing of future chapters. So with that said, let's move on to the next subject. NEW SHORT STORY Now, to the point of this update. With me being very busy with schoolwork, I felt I just needed a good breath of fresh air on this wiki. So I've decided to write a short story, simply called Destiny. Usually, I would go on and talk about what it's about and all that stuff, but the thing is, I'm not going to. I want to keep this as secret and mysterious as possible. All I can say for now is that it's pretty much an aftermath to the Battle of Mangaia in Kini Nui. That's all you need to know... NO, even if you ask me on my talk page, I'm not gonna explain anything more for you. And that's pretty much it With that said, I will now leave you raising questions or getting you excited about these upcoming stories. So until then, peace out! Category:Blog posts